fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dueler
Dueler is a Japanese animated series based off an original idea of head writer Matsuo Benjiro. The series was animated by Satelight and SynergySP (Dueler Production Team), it was aired in late 2005 with an hiatus in 2006. A second season and third season aired from 2007 to 2009. The last two seasons were a co production between Mystical Entertainment and Dueler Production Team. The show aired on WOWOW, among other television stations. The ratings were average, but during the last few episodes of season one, the ratings were low and the show was silently canceled. In the fall of 2006, a few weeks after the finale ended, the show was broadcast in America with an English adaption from Mystical Entertainment. After the success, Mystical contacted Typewriter Productions and Dueler Production Team to co produce 52 new episodes, split into two seasons. A three episode OVA series was produced in 2011 and released later that year to mixed reviews and had a feeling of just being made to act as fan service to oversea fans. It aired as a film on RaGE Action on Vision in 2012, prior to it's cancellation. A mini TV film aired in December of 2012 in Japan showcasing the Global Finals in Los Angeles to mixed fan and critical reception. People praised it for it's animation and action sequences, but criticized it's storyline heavily, due to the part that there was already a "Grand Final" during the series, therefor this has retconned the final episodes of the show. It aired during a graveyard slot sometime in April of 2013 on Vision. Later on, it was announced that the film was non-canon to the show. Dueling Format Each new player starts off with 100 XP and 10 starter cards. They can only utilize five cards in battle. The competitors take turns drawing a card, which can summon an attack or defense monster. Once one of the competitors reaches 0 XP, the other one wins. For every 10 victorious matches, the dueler can increase his/her XP by 10, with the recommended highest amount being 200, however it depends on whether or not the dueler wants to continue battling other duelers until he/she can reach beyond 200 XP. The Fall Grand Finale is actually a conjoined five matches. Only five people with the highest XPs can enter, and when there are only two left in the final round, only one can come out victorious. The dueler who does will be crowned master and champion of LDS. Plot The show follows 17-year old Taro Urushido of the highly acclaimed Light Academy. During the end of the spring semester, a brand new card game called LIGHTDUELSPORT//. just started circulation, and in the coming months and years, tournaments and events started happening, with the top prize being the world champion of LDS. End of School (1-2) Taro and company celebrate the end of school term and are ready to enjoy their spring break, but a mysterious classmate offers Taro an invitation to the beta build of LDS//. Taro excitingly agrees, but when death traps (impossible traps in the dub) appear in the duel, he struggles until he unexpectedly wins. After his first victory, Taro and his friends Lee, Rei, and Tesuka register for the Regional Qualifiers to get a chance to be in the District Tournament. Spring Regional Qualifiers (2-11) Taro, Lee, Rei and Tesuka have registered for the Spring Regional Qualifiers to attempt to get into the tournament. While there, Taro just so happens to run in to Ekara, his crush who never seems to acknowledge him. After numerous attempts to impress her, a loss of XP, and saving her from an unknown high level dueler with 250 XP, Ekara soon comes to accept Taro and joins the group. Taro begins to focus more on becoming a high level dueler, challenging each dueler and gaining more cards and XP. All is well for the others, as they gain more cards and XP as well, until they run into Bureiku, an enemy of Taro and Ekara's former boyfriend. He vows to beat Taro and win the Finale. Spring Regional Tournament (12-26) The day has officially come for all duelers to attend the Spring Regional Tournament. Taro and company have moved in with his uncle in the city while the tournaments continue. Ekara, who has come to grow an immense liking of LDS, soon finds out that her mother is critically ill and must make a choice of either leaving the games to care for her or continue to play. In the end, Ekara makes a short departure from the series. More to be added.... Summer District Tournament (27-35) TBA Summer Tournament Finals (36-44) TBA Summer Showmatches & Start of Fall Tournament (45-52) TBA Fall World Championships (53-65) TBA Fall Grand Finale (66-78) TBA Winter Showmatch OVA (79-81) Taro and Tesuka duel for the chance to compete for Japanese National team in the Global Finals in Los Angeles. Since this was a showmatch, XP wasn't effected in the outcome of the match. Taro draws and summons one of his weaker defense monsters, the U-Guard and ends his turn. Tesuka summons his star monster, the Tentatron, and uses a equip card to gain it's attack points to 45. TBE Global Finals: LDS OVA (82) TBA Video game A tie in game was developed by Mystical Games in 2007, to help Dueler's popularity. It followed Season one and partially season two until it spins off into an original story of the game's head writer. Sequel A 26 episode revival is in production to air on AnimeNation and Vision Rising Sun in 2018. Matsuo Benjiro will return as head writer. It will focus on a new sport, TAGLIGHTDUEL// where teams of two fight against other teams to win the Grand Prix of LDS. Category:Anime Category:Chaossy Category:Typewriter Productions